Por el lio que monto Endo nos unimos(one-shot TsurugixTenma)
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Que ocurriria si un chico se marcha unos dias de vacaciones...su amigo lo oye mal y cree que se marcha..y el entrenador que promete explicarlo como se debe lo explica de tal forma que provoca un malentendido debido a que su esposo lo mando a dormir al sofa?Si quieren saberlo ya estan tardando en entrar


Era un hermoso día en Ciudad Inazuma...minamisawas acosaban kuramas,la síndrome Yoichi se extendía si todo muy normal y nuestro queridos miembros de Raimon acababan de entrenar en ese instante...

Tenma:Waaa otro día genial

Kurama:Querrás decir agotador..-dijo el menor..de tamaño..que caminaba rápido para huir de Minamisawa-

Tenma:Tal vez jejeje-entonces aparece Hikaru-

Hikaru:Tenma vamos a tomar un helado?-dijo sonriendo caminando junto a el-

Tenma:-sonriendo al estilo...Tenma-Claro aunque primero tengo que ir ha hablar con el entrenador Endo

Hikaru:De acuerdo nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela

Tenma:Hai creo que no tardare mucho-dijo mientras se marchaba corriendo hacia la oficina del entrenador-

Furetsu:De que tendrá que hablar con el entrenador endo?

Kurama:Seguro cosas de fanáticos del fútbol jajaja

Tsurugi miraba atentamente la escena sin decir nada aunque también tenia curiosidad. Asi todos se fueron a ducharse pero cierto niño peli-...azul..si creo que es azul...bueno Hikaru para ser mas claros..había perdido una pulsera que le había regalado su querido novio Kariya y la buscaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro y por casualidades de la vida la encontró a la puerta de la sala del entrenador y escucho:

Tenma:Hai por eso quería comunicárselo

Endo:Ya has hablado con el director sobre esto?

Tenma:Hai Aki-nee ya hizo todo el papeleo conveniente para poder marcharme

Hikaru:-escuchando desde fuera-_Marcharse_?-dijo yéndose corriendo de ahí para decírselo a los demás-

Endo:Mandale saludos a Aki y dile que gracias por el regalo de Rie y que te diviertas en Okinawa estos cinco días

Tenma:Hai estoy ansioso aunque me da pena esto de que me tenga que marchar aunque sea por poco tiempo

Endo:-revolicandole el cabello-no te preocupes ya se lo comunicare a los chicos mañana y elegiremos un capitán provisional

Tenma:Arigato bueno me marcho que he quedado con los chicos-dijo yéndose a bañarse y cambiarse-

Con los semes y ukes que esperaban a Hikaru y a Tenma en la entrada:

Kariya:-con una venita en la frente-Ese mocoso llega tarde-entonces ven a Hikaru corriendo hacia ellos-

Hikaru:Heyyy chicooos-dijo mientras llegaba y tomaba aliento-

Kariya:Llegas tarde mocoso

Hikaru:Gomen demo tengo algo que deciros

Furetsu:Que es?

Hikaru:Tenma-Tsurugi levanto la oreja al oír ese nombre-se marcha-dijo alarmado-

Kirino:Se marcha¡?-alarmado y no solo el si no todos-

Kurama:A ver que escuchaste exactamente-dijo intentando calmar a todos-

Hikaru:El dijo que Aki-san había preparado todo el papeleo para que se pudiera marchar

Yuuichi:Furetsu tu has oído algo de esto?

Furetsu:No,Tenma no me ha comentado nada y tu Tsurugi?

Kyosuke:-bastante shockeado-Yo tampoco he escuchado nada de el

Kirino:Es extraño siempre os lo cuenta todo ha vosotros

Kurama:Tal vez es un malentendido sino ya nos habríamos enterado-dijo mientras veían venir a Tenma sonriendo y suponieron lo mismo que Kurama y fueron a la heladería y se despidieron en la noche y cada uno se fue a su casa-

A la mañana todos estaban en el entrenamiento extrañados de no ver a su sonriente capitán por allí hasta que llego un endo demasiado serio para ser el:

Endo:Chicos vengo ha anunciaros que vamos a elegir a un nuevo capitán

Shindo:Entrenador porque Tenma haya fallado un día no es cosa de quitarle el puesto de capitán¿no?

Endo:-con pocas ganas de hablar ya que le había tocado cuidar de Rie y dormir en el sofá-No es por eso es porque Tenma se ha marchado a Okinawa y si me disculpáis me voy a dormir al cuartel

Hikaru:Os lo dije no mentía

Kyosuke:-marchándose de ahí pero su hermano le pregunta-

Yuuichi:A donde vas Kyosuke?

Kyosuke:Yo me voy del club..si Tenma no ha de venir ya nada me retiene aquí-dijo marchándose mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos-

Furetsu:Yuuichi tu sabias esto?

Yuuichi:Sabia que mi hermano le tenia un gran aprecio a Tenma y le importaba pero no ha este punto-dijo mientras por una parte se alegraba por su hermano y por otra sentía pena de su comportamiento-

Shindo:Y que hacemos ahora?Elegimos al capitán

Kirino:Shindo no seas insensible

Shindo:No lo soy pero Tenma ya esta de camino a Okinawa o incluso allí así que ya no hay nada que hacer

Furetsu:Eso es verdad aunque...

Yuuichi:Sera difícil acostumbrarnos a estar sin el pero bueno que se le podrá hacer...

Y así pasaron cinco días y llegaron al entrenamiento de la tarde,Kyosuke no se presento al club en esos cinco días y el animo del equipo era flojo entonces oyeron a alguien que los llamaba y todos se giraron para ver ha un chico peli-castaño con remolinos y ojos azules metálicos con ropa casual

Tenma:Chicoooos-dijo saludando mientras todos lo miraban como si fuese un fantasma y este creyó

que estaban enfadados-Gomen yo siento no haberos dicho que me marchaba cinco días a Okinawa

Kirino:Un momento..cinco días?

Tenma:Hai por eso me disculpo por no deciros que me iba

Furetsu:Y porque le dijiste al entrenador que te ibas a Okinawa si solo eran unos días?

Tenma:Yo le dije que me iba cinco días y el me dijo que os los diría...Que os dijo exactamente?-dijo mientras salia un signo de interrogación encima suyo-

Hikaru:Bueno primero yo os escuche cuando hablabais y le dijiste que Aki-san había echo el papeleo para marcharte y me fui a decírselo a todos..

Kirino:..y después el entrenador nos dijo que te habías marchado a Okinawa y que eligiéramos un nuevo capitán

Tenma:Seguro que Ichirota-san le obligo a dormir en el sofá y cuidar de Rie-kun y por cierto donde esta Tsurugi?-dijo mientras todos lo miraban buscando una buena respuesta-

Furetsu:Se ha ido del club dijo que si tu no estabas no le retenía nada aquí

Tenma:-con una cara seria y con el fleco tapándole la cara y con voz terrorífica se dirige a Yuuichi-Yuuichi-san estará en su casa ¿cierto?

Yuuichi:-con miedo y no solo el...todos eso no era normal en Tenma-Hai

Tenma:Si me disculpáis-y salio corriendo de allí-

Hikaru:Que miedo-dijo mientras algunos estaban en shock-

Enfrente de Tsurugi's house un chico peli-castaño bombardeaba el timbre:

Kyosuke:Ya voy ya voy coñ* que ya voy-abriendo la puerta se encuentra con aquel chico que conocía muy bien lo que le causo una gran sorpresa-Tenma que haces aquí?No te habías ido a Okinawa?-pero entonces ve como el menor lo mira enfadado-Que ocurre porque me miras así?

Tenma:Porque abandonaste al fútbol?-susurrandolo-

Kyosuke:-que no lo había oído-Nani?

Tenma:que PORQUE ABANDONASTE AL FÚTBOL¡

Kyosuke:-mirándolo raro pero luego se ríe-Jajaja porque te enfadas tanto y si quieres saber la verdad te lo diré...Tenma es por ti que estoy en el equipo..-interrumpido por el menor-

Tenma:-con un tono triste-Quieres decir que solo soy una carga que te obliga a hacer algo que no te gusta?

Kyosuke:-lo mira y le pega despacito en la cabeza-Baka déjame acabar de hablar...la verdad es que yo tu ya sabes que no me llevo muy bien con los miembros del equipo y por eso es que cuando tu te fuiste me sentí solo-ve que el oji-azul iba a reprochar y continua-Peero eso no quiere decir que deje de jugar a fútbol por las tardes iba a la cancha en el rio a practicar

Tenma:Demo también esta Yuuichi-san en el equipo no había forma que te sintieras así-desviando la mirada-

Kyosuke:-le coge el mentón y le obliga a mirarlo a la cara-Tal vez pero nii-san se la pasa con Furetsu y ademas me sentía solo porque TU no estabas ahí?

Tenma:Pero no soy especial ni importante..

Kyosuke:Para mi eres lo mas especial y importante en mi corazón-dijo esperando el milagro de que el niño de sus ojos lo comprendiera al fin-

Tenma:Porque?

Kyosuke:-sonríe como el RBD que es-Porque te amo mi pequeño tontito tu fuiste la luz que alumbro mi oscuro corazón y que me hizo volver a ver la vida de colores así que-lo besa en los labios-Matsukaze Tenma te gustaría ser mi novio?

Tenma:-Sonrojado y tartamudeando-Yo..y..o tam..bi..tambien..te a.. ..amo y-le da un beso tímido en la mejilla-M..e gus..taria ser t...tu no..novio-abrazándole-

Kyosuke:-sonríe y lo coge estilo princesa-entonces mi príncipe me gustaría que fuera mio y solamente mio y que nadie se te acerque en especial alguien de nombre Taiyo

Tenma:-sonríe mientras se acurruca en su pecho y susurra una simple pero clara palabra-Celoso jejeje-digamos que Yuuichi se fue a casa Furetsu por oír extraños ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba-

Al día siguiente en la cancha de fútbol nos vemos a un endo esquivando balones provenientes de un enfadado Tsurugi Kyosuke mientras todos miraban la escena con una gotita estilo anime..excepto Kurama el se reía de esa escena y un Tenma que se encontraba caminando como pato y al cual el banquillo le parecía el ser mas aterrador de la historia.

Fin


End file.
